Human malaria is caused by infection with protozoan parasites of the genus Plasmodium. Four species are known to cause human disease: Plasmodium falciparum, Plasmodium malariae, Plasmodium ovale and Plasmodium vivax. However, Plasmodium falciparum is responsible for the majority of severe disease and death. Recent estimates of the annual number of clinical malaria cases worldwide range from 214 to 397 million (World Health Organization. The world health report 2002: reducing risks, promoting healthy life. Geneva: World Health Organization, 2002; Breman et al (2004) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 71 Suppl 2:1-15.), although a higher estimate of 515 million (range 300 to 660 million) clinical cases of Plasmodium falciparum in 2002 has been proposed (Snow et al. (2004) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 71(Suppl 2):16-24). Annual mortality (nearly all from Plasmodium falciparum malaria) is thought to be around 1.1 million (World Health Organization. The world health report 2002: reducing risks, promoting healthy life. Geneva: World Health Organization, 2002; Breman et al (2004) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 71 Suppl 2:1-15.). Malaria also significantly increases the risk of childhood death from other causes (Snow et al. (2004) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 71 Suppl 2:16-24). Almost half of the world's population lives in areas where they are exposed to risk of malaria (Hay et al (2004) Lancet Infectious Diseases 4(6):327-36), and the increasing numbers of visitors to endemic areas are also at risk. Despite continued efforts to control malaria, it remains a major health problem in many regions of the world, and new ways to prevent and/or treat the disease are urgently needed.
Early optimism for vaccines based on malarial proteins (so called subunit vaccines) has been tempered over the last two decades as the problems caused by allelic polymorphism and antigenic variation, original antigenic sin, and the difficulty of generating high levels of durable immunity emerged, and with the notable failures of many promising subunit vaccines (such as SPf66) have led to calls for a change in approach towards a malaria vaccine. Consequently, this growing sense of frustration has lead to the pursuit of different approaches that focus on attenuated strains of malaria parasite or irradiated Plasmodium falciparum sporozoites (Hoffmann et al. (2002) J Infect Dis 185(8):1155-64). Similarly, both the limited success achieved to date with protein-based vaccines and the recognition that cell mediated immunity may be critical to protection against hepatic and perhaps blood stages of the parasite has led to a push for DNA and vectored vaccines, which generate relatively strong cell mediated immunity. To date DNA vaccines have demonstrated poor efficacy in humans with respect to antibody induction (Wang et al. (2001) PNAS 98: 10817-10822).
To be effective, a malaria vaccine could prevent infection altogether or mitigate against severe disease and death in those who become infected despite vaccination. Four stages of the malaria parasite's life cycle have been the targets of vaccine development efforts. The first two stages are often grouped as ‘pre-erythrocytic stages’ (i.e. before the parasite invades the human red blood cells): these are the sporozoites inoculated by the mosquito into the human bloodstream, and the parasites developing inside human liver cells (hepatocytes). The other two targets are the stage when the parasite is invading or growing in the red blood cells (the asexual stage); and the gametocyte stage, when the parasites emerge from red blood cells and fuse to form a zygote inside the mosquito vector (gametocyte, gamete, or sexual stage). Vaccines based on the pre-erythrocytic stages usually aim to completely prevent infection. For asexual, blood stage vaccines, because the level of parasitaemia is in general proportional to the severity of disease (Miller, et al. (1994) Science 264, 1878-1883), vaccines aim to reduce or eliminate (e.g. induce stertile immunity) the parasite load once a person has been infected. However, most adults in malaria-endemic settings are clinically immune (e.g. do not suffer symptoms associated with malaria), but have parasites at low density in their blood. Gametocyte vaccines aim towards preventing the parasite being transmitted to others through mosquitoes. Ideally, a vaccine effective at all these parasite stages is desirable (Richie and Saul, Nature. (2002) 415(6872):694-701).
The SPf66 vaccine (Patorroyo et al. (1988) Nature 332:158-161) is a synthetic hybrid peptide polymer containing amino acid sequences derived from three Plasmodium falciparum asexual blood stage proteins (83, 55, and 35 kilodaltons; the 83 kD protein corresponding to merozoite surface protein (MSP)-1) linked by repeat sequences from a protein found on the Plasmodium falciparum sporozoite surface (circumsporozoite protein). Therefore it is technically a multistage vaccine. SPf66 was one of the first types of vaccine to be tested in randomized controlled trials in endemic areas and is the vaccine that has undergone the most extensive field testing to date. While having marginal efficacy in four trials in South America (Valero et al. (1993) Lancet 341(8847):705-10. Valero et al. (1996) Lancet 348(9029):701-7; Sempertegui et al. (1994) Vaccine 12(4):337-42; Urdaneta et al. (1998) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 58(3):378-85.), these trials suggested a slightly elevated incidence of Plasmodium vivax in the vaccine groups. The vaccine has also been demonstrated to be ineffective for reducing new malaria episodes, malaria prevalence, or serious outcomes (severe morbidity and mortality) in Africa (Alonso et al. Lancet 1994; 344(8931):1175-81 and Alonso et al Vaccine 12(2):181-6); D'Alessandro et al. (1995) Lancet 346(8973):462-7; Leach et al. (1995) Parasite Immunology 1995; 17(8): 441-4; Masinde et al. (1998) American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene 59(4):600-5; Acosta 1999 Tropical Medicine and International Health 1999; 4(5):368-76) and Asia (Nosten et al. (1996) Lancet; 348(9029):701-7.), and is consequently no longer being tested.
Four types of pre-erythrocytic vaccines (CS-NANP; CS102; RTS,S; and ME-TRAP) have been trialed. The CS-NANP-based pre-erythrocytic vaccines were the first to be tested, beginning in the 1980s. The vaccines used in the first trials comprised three different formulations of the four amino acid B cell epitope NANP, which is present as multiple repeats in the circumsporozoite protein covering the surface of the sporozoites of Plasmodium falciparum. The number of NANP repeats in these vaccines varied from three to 19, and three different carrier proteins were used. The CS-NANP epitope alone appears to be ineffective in a vaccine, with no evidence for effectiveness of CS-NANP vaccines in three trials (Guiguemde et al. (1990) Bulletin de la Societe de Pathologie Exotique 83(2):217-27; Brown et al. (1994) Vaccine 12(2):102-7; Sherwood et al. (1996) Vaccine 14(8):817-27).
The CS102 vaccine is also based on the sporozoite CS protein, but it does not include the NANP epitope. It is a synthetic peptide consisting of a stretch of 102 amino acids containing T-cell epitopes from the C-terminal end of the molecule. All 14 participants in this small trial of non-immune individuals had malaria infection as detectable by PCR (Genton et al. (2005) Acta Tropica Suppl 95:84).
The RTS,S recombinant vaccine also includes the NANP epitope. It contains 19 NANP repeats plus the C terminus of the CS protein fused to hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg), expressed together with un-fused HBsAg in yeast. The resulting construct is formulated with the adjuvant ASO2/A. Thus the vaccine contains a large portion of the CS protein in addition to the NANP region, as well as the hepatitis B carrier. The RTS,S pre-erythrocytic vaccine has shown some modest efficacy, in particular with regard to prevention of severe malaria in children and duration of protection of 18 months (Kester et al. (2001) Journal of Infectious Diseases 2001; 183(4):640-7.1; Bojang et al. (2001) Lancet 358(9297):1927-34; Alonso et al. (2005) Lancet 366(9502):2012 Alonso et al. (2005) Lancet 366(9502):2012-8), Bojang et al. (2005) Vaccine 23(32):4148-57). In four trials, it was effective in preventing a significant number of clinical malaria episodes, including good protection against severe malaria in children, with no serious adverse effects (Graves et al. (2006) Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews 4: CD006199). The RTS,S vaccine has shown significant efficacy against both experimental challenge (in non-immunes) and natural challenge (in participants living in endemic areas) with malaria. Although no evidence was found for efficacy of RTS,S against clinical malaria in adults in The Gambia in the first year of follow up, efficacy was observed in the second year after immunization, after a booster dose. However, there was no reduction in parasite densities (which positively associate with pathology). Nonetheless, in a recent study in Mozambique, the vaccine appeared to have efficacy in infants (Aponte et al. (2007) 370(9598) 1543-1551).
The ME-TRAP pre-erythrocytic vaccine is a DNA vaccine that uses the prime boost approach to immunization. It uses a malaria DNA sequence known as ME (multiple epitope)-TRAP (thrombospondin-related protein). The ME string contains 15 T-cell epitopes, 14 of which stimulate CD8 T-cells and the other of which stimulates CD4 T-cells, plus two B-cell epitopes from six pre-erythrocytic antigens of Plasmodium falciparum. It also contains two non-malarial CD4 T-cell epitopes and is fused in frame to the TRAP sequence. This sequence is given first as DNA (two doses) followed by one dose of the same DNA sequence in the viral vector MVA (modified vaccinia virus Ankara). There was no evidence for effectiveness of ME-TRAP vaccine in preventing new infections or clinical malaria episodes, and the vaccine did not reduce the density of parasites or increase mean packed cell volume (a measure of anaemia) in semi-immune adult males (Moorthy et al. (2004) Nature 363(9403), 150-6).
The first blood-stage vaccine to be tested in challenge trials is Combination B, which is a mixture of three recombinant asexual blood-stage antigens: parts of two merozoite surface proteins (MSP-1 and MSP-2) together with a part of the ring-infected erythrocyte surface antigen (RESA), which is found on the inner surface of the infected red cell membrane. The MSP-1 antigen is a 175 amino acid fragment of the relatively conserved blocks 3 and 4 of the K1 parasite line; it also includes a T-cell epitope from the Plasmodium falciparum circumsporozoite (CS) protein as part of the MSP1 fusion protein. The MSP2 protein includes the nearly complete sequence from one allelic form (3D7) of the polymorphic MSP-2 protein. The RESA antigen consists of 70% of the native protein from the C-terminal end of the molecule. A small efficacy trial of Combination B in non-immune adults with experimental challenge showed no effect (Lawrence (2000) Vaccine 18(18):1925-31). In the single natural-challenge efficacy trial of in semi-immune children (Genton (2002) Journal of Infectious Diseases 185(6):820-7), no effect on clinical malaria infections was detected. In this trial, significant efficacy (measure by reduction in parasite density) was only observable in the group who were not pretreated with sulfadoxine-pyrimethamine. Also, in these children there was a reduction in the proportion of children with medium and high parasitaemia levels. Vaccinees in the Genton et al. (2002) trial had a lower incidence and prevalence of parasites with the 3D7 type of MSP2 (the type included in the vaccine) than the placebo group, and a higher incidence of malaria episodes were associated with the FC27 type of MSP2, suggesting specific immunity. Importantly, there was no statistically significant change in prevalence of parasitemria, nor was there evidence for an effect of combination B against episodes of clinical malaria in either the group pretreated with the antimalarial or the group with no antimalarial, in fact the results for these subgroups tended in the opposite direction. Furthermore, the relative role of the three vaccine constituents cannot be assessed when based on the trials that have been carried out to date.
In addition to the asexual-stage components of Combination B, many other potential asexual stage vaccines have been under preclinical evaluation, such as regions of apical membrane antigen 1 (AMA1), the merozoite surface proteins MSP1, MSP2, MSP3, MSP4, and MSP5: glutamate-rich protein (GLURP), rhoptry associated protein-2 (RAP2), EBA-175, EBP2, MAEBL, and DBP, and Plasmodium falciparum (erythrocyte membrane protein-1 (PfEMP1). Importantly however, a recent examination of the vaccine candidate still under consideration (Moran et al. (2007) The Malaria Product Pipeline, The George Institute for International Health, September 2007) has shown that many preclinical vaccine projects are problematic; in particular vaccine projects using the F2 domain of EBA-175 (e.g. by ICGEB), EBA-140 (also known as BAEBL), and RAP-2 are problematic. The problems associated with these projects highlight that much work is needed to find blood stage antigens that will afford a protective immune response. There are many problems faced in the selection of antigens for malaria vaccine development, including antigenic variation, antigen polymorphism, and original antigenic sin, and further problems such as MHC-limited non-responsiveness to malarial antigens, inhibition of antigen presentation, and the influence of maternal antibodies on the development of the immune system in infants.
Many blood stage vaccine candidates, such as MSP-1, MSP-2, MSP-3 and AMA-1, have substantial polymorphisms that may have an impact on both immunogenicity and protective effects, and in the case of MSP-1, and MSP-2, immune responses to particular allelic forms has been observed in vaccine trials (and also for MSP-3 and AMA-1 in mice). Molecular epidemiological studies can guide antigen selection and vaccine design as well as provide information that is needed to measure and interpret population responses to vaccines, both during efficacy trials and after introduction of vaccines into the population. They also may provide insight into the selective forces acting on antigen genes and potential implications of allele specific immunity. Consequently the different allelic forms would need to be included in any vaccine to counter the affect of antigenic polymorphism at immunogenic residues.
The cyclical recrudescences of malaria parasites in humans is thought to be due to the selective pressure placed upon parasitized red cells by antibodies to variant antigens, such as PfEMP1. Plasmodium falciparum possesses about 50 variant copies of PfEMP1 which are expressed clonally such that only one is expressed at a time, and the development of antibodies against the expanding clonal type then reduce this clone from the affected individual, and subsequently a different variant, not recognized by antibodies, emerges and cycling continues. This antigenic variation also poses a problem for vaccines containing clonally expressed antigens, and immunization studies with recombinant conserved CD36-binding portion of PfEMP1 failed to confer protection in Aotus monkeys (Makobongo et al. (2006) JID 193:731-740.
A third problem confounding malaria vaccine initiatives is original antigenic sin; a phenomenon in which individuals tend to make antibodies only to epitopes expressed on antigenic types to which they have been exposed (or cross-reactive antigens), even in subsequent infections carrying additional, highly immunogenic epitopes (Good, et al. (1993) Parasite Immunol. 15, 187-193. Taylor et al. (1996) Int. Immunol. 8, 905-915, Riley, (1996) Parasitology 112, S39-S51 (1996)).
It has also been proposed that immunity to malaria relies on maintaining high levels of immune effector cells, rather than in the generation of effectors from resting memory cells (Struck and Riley (2004) Immunological Reviews 201: 268-290). Consequently, the time taken to generate sufficient levels of effector cells may be crucial in determining whether a protective memory response can be mounted to prevent disease. Also, malaria parasites may interfere directly with memory responses by interfering with antigen presentation by dendritic cells (Urban et al. (1999) Nature 400:73-77, Urban et al. (2001) PNAS 98:8750-8755), and premature apoptosis of memory cells (Toure-Balde et al. (1996) Infection and Immunity 64: 744-750, Balde et al. (2000) Parasite Immunology 22:307-318).
Furthermore, it has been demonstrated that antibodies to particular malarial antigens (such as MSP-1) may inhibit the activity of malaria-protective antibodies (Holder et al (1999) Parassitologica 41:409-14), and that there may be MHC-limited non-responsiveness to malarial antigens (Tian et al (1996) J Immunol 157:1176-1183, Stanisic et al. (2003) Infection and Immunity 71: 5700-5713). Maternally derived antibodies have also been shown to interfere with the development of antibody responses in infants, and has been implicated for malaria in mice (Hirunpetcharat and Good (1998) PNAS 95:1715-1720), consequently these problems need to be addressed for vaccination of children against malaria.
As will be apparent from the foregoing review of the prior art, there remained significant problems to be overcome in the design of an efficacious vaccine against malaria. It is an aspect of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate a problem of the prior art by providing antigens capable of eliciting antibodies that can treat or prevent malaria.
A reference herein to a patent document or other matter which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission that that document or matter was known or that the information it contains was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of any of the claims.